


Crema (mini) Verse Prompt Fill #55

by twobirdsonesong



Series: Crema Verse [58]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Crema verse, Dating, Developing Relationship, Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fill, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked you: Crema!Blaine was initially very negative about his apartment, thinking Kurt would hate it. How did they both react the first time Kurt saw Blaine's apartment?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crema (mini) Verse Prompt Fill #55

“So, I had a really good time tonight.”  The ridiculous, overused words leave Kurt’s lips before he can stop them and he barely restrains the eye roll at himself.  Blaine is blushing as he turns to face Kurt.

 

“Me too.”

 

It was supposed to be a lunch date that turned into dinner and then drinks and a shared dessert.  Hours of staring moonily into Blaine’s bright eyes over a table, listening to him talk passionately about music, and watching the still nervous movements of his hands.  And then stilling those twitches by taking Blaine’s hand in his as they walked along the twisting pathways of Central Park.

 

Now they’re standing outside of Blaine’s apartment building on his charming tree-lined street and it’s late enough for a little impropriety.

 

 _Invite me in_ , Kurt thinks, a little shy of desperate.

 

“I…” Blaine starts to say, but stops himself.  His cheeks are pink, even under the harsh florescent light of the street lamps, and he’s biting gently at his lip as though he’s keeping himself from saying something.  Blaine’s curls are loose around his temples Kurt so wants to run his hands through his hair.

  
Kurt can see the words tumbling over themselves in Blaine’s mind, what he wants to ask.  He hasn’t been to Blaine’s apartment yet and it’s not like he wants to _do anything_.  Well, he _does_.  A lot.  But Blaine’s…inexperience is obvious as anything and Kurt isn’t that kind of guy.

 

Not that he cares. He doesn’t.  He doesn’t give a shit about what Blaine has or hasn’t done in his life.  But it does mean he’s cautious about pushing too hard and too fast for anything at all from this shy, sweet boy who looks at him like he’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

 

“Do you want to come inside?”  Blaine finally asks, all in a rush, and Kurt’s stomach flips.

 

“Yes, of course.”

 

Blaine nods, like he’s decided something, before turning and letting them into the entryway of the apartment.

 

It’s an old building, like most of them are, with a worn carpet and faded paint, but it’s well kept and smells faintly of cleaning products.  The stairs groans a little as they walk up to Blaine’s floor and Kurt definitely checks out Blaine’s ass as they go.

 

“Uhm,” Blaine starts to say as they turn down a hallway and stop in front of a door.  “It’s really not much.  At all.”  His voice is small and embarrassed for something Kurt really doesn’t care about.  “It’s, well, it is what it is.  I can’t afford much and-”

 

“Blaine,” Kurt says, gently cutting him off as he rests a hand against the small of Blaine’s back.

 

Blaine looks into his eyes – searching for something – before he takes a deep breath and opens the door.

 

Blaine’s apartment is small, but it’s a one-bedroom and that’s saying something in New York City.  The walls are covered in photos and artwork and a couple of shelves overflow with books.  The couch is a little worn, but there’s a colorful blanket along the back and the coffee table holds a couple of magazine and an empty coffee mug.  There’s an open door that must lead to Blaine’s bedroom, but it’s dark inside and Kurt doesn’t want to pry.  Not yet.

 

“So…yeah.  Like I said, it’s not much.”

  
Kurt turns.  Blaine is standing awkwardly in the living room, hands shoved in his pockets and shoulders hunched in a little.  Yes, there’s a loose floorboard that creaks and Kurt is sure this place gets stifling hot in the summer and bitterly cold in the winter, but it’s Blaine’s – it feels like _Blaine_ – and that makes it wonderful.

 

“It’s where _you_ live,” Kurt says.  He steps up to Blaine and pulls his hands out of his pockets to twine their fingers together.  Blaine eyes are wide and unsure, but softening into ease.  “That means I think it’s great.”

 

Blaine huffs a little laugh, but pushes up to press a quick kiss to the corner of Kurt’s mouth.  “I’ll give you the _grand tour_ ,” he says and Kurt just wants to wrap him up forever.


End file.
